50 Prompt Challenge
by GotSwagger
Summary: 50 Word Prompt Challenge. Hosting different pairings, some slash, some pairings friendship only. See inside for more details. RATING VARIES
1. Motion

This is a series of short stories/one shots based off one word prompts from a 50 word prompt list. It's my own, personal prompt list so I doubt you'll be able to figure out what's next- unless you follow me on tumblr ;)

**Warning: **This series may have male/male relationships, sexual themes, cursing, etc. If any of that offends you, please avoid the chapters which will be clearly labeled with another warning- or simply hit the back button and do not read my stories at all. Thank you!

**Warning 2: **This story will hint at a male/male relationship, and contains slight cursing.

Feel free to suggest pairings; however keep in mind I have a list of 40 pairings already and most of the possible male/male WWE pairings have been requested, haha.

To decide which pairing I will use for my prompt, I use a random number generator that way there is no bias!

**1: Motion** – John Morrison and Mike "The Miz"

"I'm going to be sick…" Someone groaned, their voice shaky from nausea. Laughter erupted from beside the speaker, causing him to turn his head to glare at his counterpart, "It's not funny, John."

"Suck it up, you baby." Morrison teased, pinching the other man. "It's just a roller coaster. We're not even on it yet! I thought you were a _man_, Mike." Mike whined, staring at the line in front of them.

"I am a man!" He protested, "But I hate stuff like this…"

"Baby, baby, baby!" John chanted, rubbing his eyes from fake tears and pouting out his lips, "Isn't this how you do it?"

"Shut up!" Mike growled, shoving John away from him. John laughed and stood beside him again, using his hand to push Mike ahead once the line moved. They approached the ticket booth and Mike gave one final attempt at gaining his freedom, "Come on John… aren't you hungry? Don't you want to come back later?" John gave him a dull look.

"Mike, we have been in this line for over an hour. You're getting on the damn coaster." And with that, John shoved Mike ahead of him and through the spinning door, handing the operator two tickets before skipping ahead of Mike and leading him to the front seat.

"Do we really have to sit in the front?" Mike continued to whine, struggling against John's hand.

"Shut up, Mike. This is the first time you've ridden a coaster and I'll be damned if I let you sit in the crybaby seats!" John shoved Mike into a seat, helping him buckle, "Besides! This one doesn't even go upside down! And it only goes underground once!" Mike gaped at him.

"Are you planning on forcing me to ride one that goes upside down!" John only laughed as the assistant walked around and made sure their belts were fastened and the guard rail was down, pressed hard into their laps. Soon, he felt the familiar jerk of the coaster's wheels turning and propelling them ahead. This specific coaster started off fast, throwing them around a corner to head up to the first hill- Mike was already whimpering and squirming in his seat. As the coaster began its ascent, Mike got more and more nervous.

"I don't want to do this! Let me off of this thing! This is a crazy idea! I hate you, I hate you!" He continued like that until the car reached the top, where it went around a curve. Mike looked out over the park, he could see for miles. "Wow!" He announced, forgetting for a moment that what goes up must come down. Just as he was turning to tell John that this might not have been such a bad idea, he saw the drop. "Oh sweet mother of Go—AAHHHH!"

Mike's screams were like music to John's ears, who was laughing and had one arm in the air. Mike was clinging to his other arm for dear life, screaming bloody murder as the coaster glided across the tracks. It made a few sharp curves before Mike finally opened his eyes, just in time for them to slip underground. Mike's eyes went wide as he looked around the tunnel, the lights showing different patterns on the walls and a pre-recorded voice promising a horrific ride. "We're going to die…" he groaned, watching the patterns fly by.

"We're fine, baby." John assured, grabbing Mike's hand with his own and squeezing it firmly, "There's one last biiig hill, and then it's over- okay?" Mike nod his head, closing his eyes a moment before opening them again. He felt his heart pumping, felt the adrenaline rushing his veins and suddenly he didn't really care anymore. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever done and yet he found himself utterly addicted to the feeling his body was pumping out. It was a feeling similar to his first time being in the WWE ring.

"I'm fine." Mike announced, looking at John and smiling. The coaster flew out of the tunnel suddenly and began its final ascent, going slowly as the chains clicked to lift the car. Mike looked behind him, seeing the face of all the other passengers. He smiled at those directly behind them, and then turned ahead again. "I can do this." He said firmly, placing his hands on the guard rail in their lap and holding firm. The coaster flew down the last hill, and Mike found himself cackling right alongside John.

Finally, the car came to a halt and Mike felt the guard rail lift itself. He suddenly found himself shaking heavily, hands struggling to unhook the belt across his lap lacing him in. John chuckled, reaching over to free Mike. "T-Thanks…" Mike shuddered, standing and now finding his legs to be of a jello-like consistency. He stumbled off of the coaster and to the exit, before collapsing against the wall.

"You okay, babe?" John asked, looking at Mike with concern.

"That… that was a rush…" Mike laughed, grinning wide at John. "Let's do it again!"


	2. Waltz

**Warning:** Hints at male/male relationships.

* * *

**2: Waltz **– Matt Hardy and Evan Bourne

"You can't be serious." Matt Hardy looked down at the shorter, perkier man, eyes narrowed suspiciously. The other man was pouting, holding onto a pair of tights.

"Please, Matt?" He stuck his bottom lip out more, "I need someone to practice with…" Matt stared, a muscle below his eye beginning to twitch. "Please?" Matt sighed.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone…"

"I won't!" Evan said cheerfully, grabbing Matt's hand happily, "Thank you so much!" Matt groaned as he felt the younger man yank him along, stumbling along behind him. Matt soon found himself in a large room, furniture pushed against the walls and floor clear of all obstacles.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" he groaned, pressing his fingers into his forehead. Evan turned to pout at him, and he sighed, "But I'll still do it…" Evan smiled brightly and bounced to a table, which held a boom box that Evan turned on and began to tinker with. Finally, he found the song he was searching for and the noise quickly filled the room. Matt stared at Evan, shaking his head at the little twist Evan was giving to his hips. Evan pranced over to Matt, grabbing his hands.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No…" Matt groaned, "I still don't see why you didn't ask Jericho." Evan pouted out his bottom lip.

"That's why we're doing this… I wanna learn to dance for him." Matt groaned, and Evan pouted a little more, "Stop making fun of me in your head!" Matt laughed, patting Evan on the head.

"Alright, alright, little fairy." Evan's eyes narrowed at his friend, "Oh come on, I'm only joking." Matt sighed, before shaking his head. He shifted, looking down at his feet, "So… do you at least know the steps?" Evan's head began to bounce up and down, Matt sighed again, "Okay, show me."

_3 hours later_

"Ugh… I'm never doing this again." Evan and Matt were both lying on the floor, side by side, panting heavily. "You suck."

"You're the one with two left feet!" Evan accused, turning to glare at Matt. Matt huffed, laughing lightly. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Evan lifted his head, blushing heavily at the man standing there.

"… What are you two doing?" The man's eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Evan slapped him hard before jumping up, still blushing.

"Uh… nothing." Evan said shyly, squirming. "Uh…" The man quirked an eyebrow, slinking over to the two and craning his neck to look down at Matt.

"Hey, Chris…" Matt grinned up at the Canadian. He pushed himself to his feet, waving, "I'm just going to leave now." With that, he had snuck out. Chris turned back to stare at Evan, looking amused.

"So, can I ask what you were doing in a conference room with Matt Hardy, why you're wearing those tights, and why you were both covered in sweat?" Evan grinned.

"Let me show you." He grabbed Chris' hand, pulling him close.

* * *

Teh endz!


	3. Soft

**Warning:** Male/Male relationship, sex scene, _**NC-17**_

* * *

**3: Soft** – Mike "The Miz" and Alex Riley

Mike rolled over in bed, grunting softly as he felt the coldness of the sheets beside him. His eyes drifted open lazily, staring at the empty space. He pouted, pushing himself up and letting his warm blanket fall down to his waist. He turned his head side to side, eyes scanning his empty room. "Alex?" He called softly, slipping from under the blankets. He shivered slightly at the crisp air, his bare feet tingling in protest of the hardwood floor. He left the room, walking through the house. "Alex?" He called again, wandering down the hall.

He heard a familiar sound of running water, and followed it to the bathroom. His head peered around the open door, eyes locking onto the closed shower door. A grin played over his lips as he slipped into the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind him. He quietly snuck his way to the shower, he grinned at hearing the soft voice of his boyfriend singing a song to himself. He pulled his clothes off quickly, before opening the shower door. He was grateful for the large shower, as Alex didn't notice him slip inside. The door closed quietly, and then Mike wrapped his arms around Alex's broad shoulders.

Alex stiffened a moment, a squeal of surprise coming from his lips before he quickly relaxed. "God, Mike, you scared me." He muttered, squirming to turn and face him. A lazy grin spread over Mike's lips as he stepped back.

"Sorry." He muttered, before letting his eyes roam over his boyfriends body. Alex lifted his chin, smirking.

"See something you like?"

"Only you, babe." Mike replied, pushing against Alex so his back was against the wall as he devoured the younger man's lips. Alex groaned against Mike, squirming under his hands. He whined softly when Mike pulled his lips away, only to groan again as his neck was attacked with nibbles. He reached out and clung to his bare hips, pulling him close to grind against him. Mike hissed, leaning his head back, "Damn, Alex." He bit his ear lobe softly, "I love you." Alex groaned, burying his forehead into Mike's as their eyes met. Blue connected with blue, and passion sparked within them.

"I love you too." He whispered, pressing their lips together again as Mike pushed his body close and ground their hips together. They broke apart, both groaning as Alex squirmed against the older man. "Fuck Mike… stop teasing me." He pouted, staring into his eyes again. Mike laughed, shaking his head slowly.

"Tell me what you want, babe." His voice was low, filled with sexual promises. A smirk crossed his lips as the younger man blushed. "Say it." He demanded, stepping away from Alex and leaving the younger man feeling empty.

"God damnit, Mike, fucking fuck me already!" Alex hissed, grabbing Mike and yanking him closer to his body. Mike chuckled low in his throat, crushing Alex between himself and the wall as he began biting and kissing his chest. Alex groaned, head thumping back against the shower wall as he was absolutely ravished, his body shaking with intense desire and need. He felt hands on his butt, giving it a little wiggle to tease the other man. Mike growled lowly, pressing his fingers into Alex and laughing deeply as he moaned his name.

"You want me, babe?" He teased, his fingers tickling and teasing the other mans insides. Alex groaned in response, inciting him to chuckle. After a few moments of quick preparation, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the younger mans leg. "Wrap your legs around me." He barked, to which Alex quickly complied. He reached down, aligning himself before entering him with one quick thrust. Alex groaned, head falling against Mike's shoulders as he wrapped his arms and legs tighter and clung to him for support. "Damn baby…" Mike growled, pulling out slowly and thrusting in a few more times. He aimed each thrust deeper; trying to hit the one spot he knew would send Alex mad.

"Ahhh!" Alex screamed, his nails digging holes into Mike's back as he went wild, thrusting down again him. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me." He repeated over and over, moaning and clawing each time he felt that tingle shock through his body. They continued like this, their pace rushed and desperate, Alex clawing at Mike's shoulders and sucking on his neck as Mike held the younger man up and against the wall. Soon, they were both feeling warmth swarm in the pit of their bellies and their movement became erratic and uneven. "Fuck… Mike…"

"I know babe." Mike growled, kissing Alex hard as he thrust one last time and felt his body drain itself. Alex screamed into his lips, his own body jerking as his cock twitched and sprayed cum onto their stomachs. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, both panting heavily, foreheads pressed together, blue eyes staring deep into the other set. Finally, Mike pulled away and out of his boyfriend, giving him one last lingering kiss. He stepped into the spray of the shower, mildly surprised to find it still warm, before grabbing a rag and gently cleaning Alex off. Alex purred softly at him, squirming his hips as the rag tickled his skin.

Mike let his fingers slide over Alex, giving a lazy smile. "I love the feel of you, babe…" he leaned in, kissing his lips, "Your skin is so soft. I'm addicted to it."


	4. Box

Un-Beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**Warning:** This one is pretty stupid…

* * *

**04: Box** – Adam Copeland "Edge" and Drew McIntyre

Everyone was giggling. Or rather, Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes were giggling. The rest of the men forced to sit in this room looked miserable in one fashion or the other. They were all 'hiding' in the dark, party hats on and noise makers in their hands. None of them were really sure how they had gotten conned into being here, but they accepted their fate and were waiting for their unfortunate victim.

The door was tossed open and the light flipped on, and the human that had entered the room was quickly startled as his colleagues jumped up and shouted surprise. He stumbled back a few steps and his eyes opened wide, looking confused. "… What are you guys doing?" He eyeballed the banner spread across the far wall, proclaiming 'Happy Birthday!'

"It's your birthday!" Evan announced, throwing confetti at him, "Happy Birthday, Drew!"

"Happy birthday, Drew!" The rest of the men called, each having moved from their hiding places and taken up different spots in the room. The Scotsman shook his head slowly, looking a bit exasperated.

"Really, boys, you didn't have…" he started, only to be cut off by Cody.

"Nonsense!" He crossed his arms, "It's your birthday, and you refused every offer to go out. So this is what you're getting. Now come, sit!" The tone of his voice gave Drew little choice, so he sighed heavily and walked over to the table that had been set up some hours before. He sat, albeit grumpily, in the cushioned chair provided and looked around a bit suspiciously. "Besides…" Cody gigged, "we got you presents! And cake!" Drew groaned, before staring at the table in front of him.

The rest of the party guests made their way to the table to sit at Cody's command, and Drew found himself bashing his head backwards into the chair- trying to end this day already. He watched Cody as he whispered to each of the other men, sighing at each one. "Sorry guys…" Drew groaned as Cody and Evan left to another room.

"Fella, you're fine." Sheamus was the only one to speak, getting the others to nod along with him. Suddenly, the lights went off and a faint glow from the door caught their attention.

Evan and Cody were balancing an extremely large cake between them, and carefully carried it to the table and placed it in front of Drew. The cake was black with a large gold X painted across it, and there were exactly 25 candles. "Blow them out!" Cody demanded, crossing his arms and giving Drew a look. Drew sighed, leaning forward.

"And don't forget the wish!" Evan giggled, causing Drew to groan before he blew the candles. "What'd ya wish? Huh? Huh?" Evan was bouncing.

"You can't ask him Evan, or it won't come true!" Cody growled, hitting Evan in the back of the head.

"Owww…" Evan pouted, holding his head before grinning widely at the rest of the party guests. "Who wants cake?" He didn't wait for an answer, and instead pulled out a knife and began cutting pieces out of the cake and passing plates around. The sweet treat was the reason most of them were in the room anyway, so the group ate without much complaint.

"Presents!" Cody squealed suddenly, after everyone had finished their first piece of cake- or second, in Evan's case.

"Yes! It's present time!" Evan shouted before running from the room, quickly returning with a small box. "This first!"

"No, mine first!" Cody growled, pushing at Evan. Drew groaned, pressing on the bridge of his nose.

"I'll open both of them… just quieten down…" He growled, before snagging both of the boxes from them. They looked at each other and shrugged before sitting in their seats, squirming happily. He opened Evan's first, quirking an eyebrow at the collection of multiple colored hair ties. "Uhh… thanks, Ev." Evan grinned widely back at him, watching as Drew opened Cody's gift. He smirked at the bottle of alcohol in the box. "Thanks, Cody." The other man nodded his head. "Okay, if that's everything then maybe we can lea—"

"Wait!" Adam called, standing. "I brought you a present." Drew looked momentarily surprised, before his eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously. Adam strolled to the front of the table casually, dropping a small box in front of Drew. Drew reached for it, opening the box before groaning.

"Seriously, Adam?" The older man laughed, hitting Drew on the back.

"What, what?" Evan asked, reaching for the box and bringing it to him before squealing and dropping it. "Gross, Adam!" Adam laughed harder, shaking his head. Slowly, the box made its way around the table to each man, all giving a different reaction, before it arrived back in Drew's lap.

"I don't want this…" Drew growled lowly.

"Keep it, you might need it." Adam slapped Drew on the back a few times before leaving the room. The rest of the wrestlers slowly filed out, Cody and Evan included. Drew stared at the box a few more minutes before growling, throwing it to the floor. He stormed from the room, grabbing his things.

A few moments later, Cody re-entered the room. He looked around quickly before sneaking over to the box and gathering it into his hands. He slipped it under his shirt and gave a wicked smirk. "Drew might not want a dildo… but I do."


End file.
